Electronic devices include several electronic components used to process and transmit electrical signals. During use, some components may generate electromagnetic waves that may interfere with the proper operation of other components. To prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI), the electronic device can include one or more EMI shields placed over the components. The shields can be constructed, for example, from stamped sheet metal forming a box that is clipped over the components.
During use, electronic device components may also generate heat that must be dissipated to ensure proper operation of the components. Placing an EMI shield over a component, however, may reduce the ability of the components to dissipate heat. To improve the heat dissipation of a shielded component, a sheet of heat conducting material can be placed on a top surface of the EMI shield.